<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protecting What's Mine by coolpointsetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676808">Protecting What's Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpointsetta/pseuds/coolpointsetta'>coolpointsetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander is a cutie pie, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal is soft and gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Family, Will Graham is a badass bitch, a little gore towards the end, murder husbands living in france</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpointsetta/pseuds/coolpointsetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Yours, Mine, Ours </p><p>Will and Hannibal had learned a long time ago that they should never get too comfortable in whatever place or situation they were in, since it could all be destroyed in a matter of moments. But after they brought Alexander into their home, they made the mistake of getting a little comfortable in the French countryside. They get a friendly reminder of why that was a terrible idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protecting What's Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody!</p><p>Back with another addition to this series, gotta say I missed it! Writing Alexander with his murder dads gives me so much serotonin honestly. I was going to make a multichapter fic out of the first short drabble, but I've decided I don't really have the time for that so I'll just stick to making other short stories every now and then for now. </p><p>Anyway, hope you all enjoy and stay happy, healthy and safe!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander let out a loud coo, shoving his fist into his mouth. Hannibal smiled and pulled his child's fist out of his mouth and into his lap, but the hand quickly found its way back in, getting chewed on and covered with spit. Hannibal distinctly remembered thinking how gross it was when other babies did that, but this was Alexander after all, anything he did was absolutely adorable with no questions asked. </p><p>	Alexander's large eyes turned, quickly followed his his head - that was still too big for his body - to the clothes on the shelves. The baby cooed and gurgled again, pulling the hand out of his mouth and reached for the clothing. </p><p>	"You're absolutely right my dear Alexander, you do need some more outfits." Hannibal agreed, stepping closer to the shelves upon shelves of baby boy clothes. He parked Alexander's cart beside it and began picking out outfits for the baby to see. If Alexander made a noise, it went into the cart. </p><p>	The clothes ranged all across the board in terms of color and theme. Some had dinosaurs or trucks on them, while others were plain or had stripes and polka dots. Alexander seemed particularly fond of the ones with stripes or trucks, so that took up the majority of new clothes Hannibal had thrown beside him in the cart. </p><p>	"Well we can't let out get more of these without getting you some fancy clothes as well," Hannibal insisted after he threw in the fourteenth new shirt and matching pants combo. He put his hands back on the cart and began pushing his son around the store, looking for all the tiny collared shirts and khaki pants. </p><p>	"Will is not going to be happy with either of us," Hannibal cooed down to the boy, who responded with a sad coo back. "yes, but he can never say no to either of us. All we have to do is fall asleep on him and he'll forget all about it. What do you think?" </p><p>	Alexander let out a laugh and reached down to grab his foot and bring to his mouth. </p><p>	Hannibal supposed that was an agreement. </p><p>	It had been seven months since Hannibal and Will had taken Alexander in (Will had insisted they should just call him Alex, but Hannibal argued that sounded like a teenage frat boy, so they stuck with Alexander for now until he could decide which variation of his name he liked better) and it was simultaneously the best and worth months of Hannibal's life. </p><p>	And it was pretty easy to say Hannibal had had some…<i>bad</i> months. </p><p>	Alexander was a typical young boy, waking up twice a night demanding to be fed or given attention. It was a miracle if he could sleep more than four consecutive hours, and another miracle if it took less than twenty minutes to get him to fall back asleep again. He'd throw up, poop, pee, cry, hit and any other of the limited things a child of his age could do in protest whenever Will or Hannibal would try to help him. </p><p>	Will and Hannibal's sexy nights alone had been replaced by spending all night reading up on how to care for children and sleeping in whatever spare moment they could find, which they found, was not often. </p><p>	Every time Alexander began screaming his head off during the night, Hannibal felt genuine fear that Will would throw the baby out the window and leave it at that. But he continued to surprise him every night, taking his turn and helping feed Alexander and change his diapers or rock him to sleep again. </p><p>	All the stress it was putting Hannibal to loose so much sleep was worth it when he would walk in on Will rocking Alexander back and forth in his arms while he sang a lullaby or sometimes Will would have fallen asleep with Alexander in the rocking chair; two of Hannibal's greatest loves all curled up together, not a care in the world. </p><p>	Hannibal reached the fancy collared baby shirts and began to put several shirts in the cart, one of every color he saw. He had the money after all, the total cost of all these items would not be a concern to him. </p><p>	Will would no doubt scold him for it, but when he saw Alexander wearing all those truck shirts, there was no possible way he could be so mad anymore. </p><p>	Hannibal's work had been steady at his new firm Dufossez and Flan, and he brought in plenty of new customers for them. He was pretty fluent in French, and he got several costumers who spoke mostly English who had moved to France in hopes of a new life and were struggling with fitting in or something along those lines. It wasn't the same as having his own firm, but the work was solid and he couldn't complain about the large paycheck at the end of the day. </p><p>	"What do you think of this one, Alexander dear?" Hannibal held up a light green shirt with a dark blue rim on the color. </p><p>	Alexander blinked at it. </p><p>	"I agree. We can do better." Hannibal nodded, putting it back on the shelf, nice and neat. </p><p>	Hannibal had been looking down for a new shirt, so he hadn't seen the man approaching on the side. </p><p>	He was pushed aside slightly as someone collided with him. He shot up, looking at the person who ran into him. </p><p>	He was a tall, burly man who was about Hannibal's height but twice the muscle. He was fair skinned with tattoos running up his arms, with a small amount of stubble on his face and upper lip. </p><p>	"Oh, I am so sorry sir, I didn't see you there. I've been trying to find my wife, she got lost on her shopping spree again." The man explained and Hannibal offered a small smile. </p><p>	"All is forgiven, my friend." He said simply as the man turned his attention to Alexander sitting in the cart. </p><p>	"He yours?" He asked, pointing to Alexander in the cart. </p><p>	"Yes, he is." Hannibal said fondly as Alexander looked cautiously at the man.</p><p>	"He's a cute one, yes aren't you?" The man cooed at Alexander, who was still looking at him cautiously. "How old?" </p><p>	"Nine months." Hannibal replied. He decided to leave out how they weren't <i>positive</i> he was actually nine months since Hannibal found him in an alley, but this was a stranger so Hannibal didn't feel the need to share. </p><p>	It wasn't long before Alexander's upper lip was quivering and tears were streaming down his face. </p><p>	"Oh sweetheart," Hannibal gushed, leaning forward and pulling his child out of the seat and placing him against his chest. Alexander curled up to him, still crying into Hannibal's suit. "it is alright, the man is nice." </p><p>	Even as the words left Hannibal's mouth, he didn't believe them. </p><p>	Hannibal's sixth sense was going off, the sense that would always come alive when he met a person who later turned out to be trouble. </p><p>	He looked the man up and down, trying to find any evidence to support his sense. The man seemed nice enough, but there was definitely something just not right about him. </p><p>	"Well, I really must be going. It's getting late and Alexander here needs his nap." Hannibal excused, grabbing onto the cart with his free hand and pushing away from the strange man. "Nice meeting you." </p><p>	"You too." The man said, and Hannibal's gut mouth filled with a sour taste. </p><p>	There was something wrong here, he just knew it. </p><p>	He forced his composure to remain calm and collected as he walked away and towards the check-out. The old lady in charge seemed a little surprised Hannibal was buying so much, but all the man needed to do was flash Alexander's tear stained face and her surprise shifted into glee. </p><p>	"You have a good night," The lady said in her perfect French. Though Hannibal was fluent he found that it was still difficult to translate everything so quickly in such casual conversation, but he seemed to manage just fine. </p><p>	"You as well." Hannibal replied, picking up his bags with his right hand and scooping Alexander into his left. </p><p>	The pair walked out of the store and to Hannibal's car, an eggshell blue Alpine model that had been a present for Will when they first arrived. Will of course had nearly had a heart attack on their driveway when he found out how much it cost, but he couldn't stay mad for long, considering how nice of a car it was. </p><p>	Hannibal secured Alexander in the car seat and put the clothes in the passenger seat before he climbed in himself. </p><p>	"Alright, Alexander. Let's go home." Hannibal reversed out of the parking spot and began to drive out of the parking lot, turning on the radio to the book he'd been listening to. It was both soothing for him and it also helped Alexander get a quick nap in on the way home. </p><p>	Hannibal checked his rear-view mirror and saw the same man standing there, hands in his pockets as he watched Hannibal drive away. </p><p>	Alexander and Hannibal stopped at the grocery store on the way home to pick up that week's groceries, and thankfully did not have any more run-ins with strange tattooed men. Hannibal swore he saw a familiar car in the parking lot close to him, but it was a common car so he let himself chalk it up to paranoia. </p><p>	The drive home was relaxing, Hannibal listening to his book and Alexander fell asleep with about fifteen minutes left to go, though it was a short nap and he woke up a minute or two before they arrived back to their cottage. Hannibal pulled into the driveway and moved to grab Alexander first to take him inside, but Will had snuck up behind him to snatch their son up first. </p><p>	"Hi, handsome man!" Will cooed and Alexander's face broke out into a happy smile, laughs and gurgling escaping him. "Oh, I've missed you, yes I have! Come to Papa, sweet boy." </p><p>	They had talked about it when they first decided to adopt Alexander what they could be called. Will had decided he would be called Papa while Hannibal would be Daddy, and they were competing to see which name Alexander would say first. </p><p>	"Did you not miss me?" Hannibal asked as Will pulled Alexander out of his car seat to hold and attack his face with kisses. </p><p>	"Nope, not at all. You bring home the baby and that's all I care about." Will replied, humor and sarcasm in his tone. Hannibal frowned, an eyebrow raised. "Maybe I missed you a little, just so you could bring back dinner. Did you get those steaks that were on sale two days ago or did they run out?" </p><p>	"I managed to get the last ones. Had to fight an old lady for them." </p><p>	"Did you pull the baby card?" </p><p>	"Of course I did." </p><p>	"Good job." </p><p>	Will waited until Hannibal had all the bags in his arms to walk in together, Will opening the door to let his husband in first so he could dump all the bags on the table. </p><p>	Hannibal went right over to the phonograph and placed the needle down, and slowly the sounds of Beethoven's greatest hits filled the kitchen. Will put Alexander down in his little walker, flicking a few of the toys to get Alexander interested. The baby cooed and grabbed onto the little elephant, trying to pull it into his mouth. </p><p>	"His teething is probably going to start soon," Will commented as he put the bread into the pantry. "which means a world of hurt for us." </p><p>	"The neighbors gave us the teething creme and all those toys that are supposed to help. I'm sure between us we'll be able to handle it." Hannibal replied, taking all the foods that needed to be refrigerated and putting them in the fridge neatly and organized. </p><p>	"That's what you said about diaper cleaning, and yet we're still not on top of that." Will snickered as Alexander cooed to emphasize the point. "Yes little man, you can be a pain in my butt. You're lucky you're cute." </p><p>	Alexander smiled around the elephant in his mouth. </p><p>	Will turned back to Hannibal and wrapped him in a hug, nuzzling his face into the taller man's chest. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, for Hannibal understood what he was silently saying. </p><p>	They stayed like this for a few minutes, gently swaying to the tune of Beethoven, arms wrapped around each other. Hannibal placed a kiss on top of Will's head, and the shorter man looked up at him and locked their lips in a kiss. </p><p>	A thought occurred to Hannibal and he pulled away, looking down at Will's loving eyes. </p><p>	"I met a strange man while shopping for Alexander," Hannibal began, and Will's eyes immediently turned concerned. "he bumped into me, and Alexander started crying. He seemed ordinary, however -" </p><p>	"Can never count out the ordinary." Will nodded, looking back at Alexander, who was starting to doze off in the walker. "Did he follow you?" </p><p>	"I am uncertain. There was the exact same car both at the clothing store and the grocery store, but it was a common car that I've seen many times before. I can not say with absolute certainty it was him, but I have my suspicions." Hannibal said, keeping his voice calm. He rubbed circles up and down Will's back in a further attempt to calm him. </p><p>	Will eventually sighed and pulled out of Hannibal's arms, giving him a kiss before he completely turned away. "What do you want for dinner tonight then, love?" </p><p>	Hannibal smiled softly. "I'll help, sweetheart. What about breakfast for dinner? Waffles and pancakes with some fruit and bacon?" </p><p>	Will responded with his own smile, moving to get the ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets. </p><p> </p><p>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</p><p> </p><p>	Before they went to bed that night, Hannibal and Will barricaded all the doors and windows, just in case the man really was following them. It had happened before when they were in Cuba, that they ran into a seemingly harmless group of young ladies, but Hannibal got a terrible feeling after meeting them that just didn't sit right. It had turned out they were skilled assassins from the FBI paid to kill them or bring them back to the U.S.</p><p>	That was why they had to flee Cuba, and Will had a sinking feeling they would have to leave France soon. They had been talking about it for a while now, and had already gotten a house in Norway that was ready whenever they were, but Will still really liked France and would have liked to stay for a little while longer. </p><p>	Of course he was a fool for thinking so, but he hoped anyway. </p><p>	Hannibal secured in the last lock and turned to face Will, a soft expression on his face.</p><p>	They were currently holed up in Hannibal and Will's bedroom, Alexander's crib having moved in with them. Will was holding a sleeping Alexander to his chest and sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. </p><p>	"Honey, it will be alright. We have no reason to suspect that the man is really dangerous, and if he is, we have the entire house closed off in case he tries anything. I promise no harm will come to you or our son." Hannibal placed a kiss on the top of Will's head, and Will sighed. </p><p>	"I know. And you better not get hurt either, or I'll shoot you myself." Will threatened and Hannibal managed a chuckle. </p><p>	"You try to get some sleep first, sweetheart. I'll take first watch." </p><p>	Will nodded and laid down on the bed, placing Alexander down on the mattress beside him. They both knew that Will wouldn't be able to dose off without the aid of medication, and they couldn't risk that in case someone <i>did</i> show up to their house and they would have to make a quick exit, but it was worth a shot. </p><p>	"How did you know the guy was off?" Will asked after a few minutes of silence. </p><p>	Hannibal thought back to meeting the man in the store. "He spoke to me in perfect English right away. I've met people many times before who come from America, but they always try to speak in French in case I am a native. He didn't; that doesn't confirm anything, but it only added to my suspicions." </p><p>	Will hummed, tracing his finger along a sleeping Alexander's cheek. "Had you ever seen him before that?" </p><p>	"In public or in general?" Will shrugged. "I believe I saw him in person once before in passing, but my paranoia could be taking over my memory." </p><p>	"You have a perfect memory, Hannibal. If you think you saw him before you probably did." Will reasoned, and Hannibal's grip tightened on the knife in his hand. "So regardless we're leaving tomorrow?" The question was hesitant but acidic on Will's tongue. </p><p>	Hannibal sighed. "I know you loved France Will, and I did too. Depending on what happens tonight we might have a week, we might have hours. I'll have to get a recommendation from the firm so I can get a job in Norway, and we'll have to see what we'll be able to pack for the trip." </p><p>	Hannibal shifted so he was laying behind Will, his front pressed to the man's back. He draped an arm over his husband's body and tugged him closer, reaching out so his fingertips touched Alexander's belly. </p><p>	"No matter where we go, we will be together and we will be okay." Hannibal promised. "I love you so much, my darling." </p><p>	Will blushed like a schoolboy; he always did whenever Hannibal said he loved him. Despite the man saying it several times a day and multiple times in a week, Will always seemed to forget that the handsome man in the suit was <i>his</i>.</p><p>	Hannibal was more than willing to remind him. </p><p>	Will turned his head and looked up at Hannibal. "I love you too." It had been pretty difficult for Will to say those words given their complicated history, but through it all he had loved Hannibal more than anything, and once he realized it he hadn't been able to forget it. </p><p>	They shared a few kisses, their love and fear obvious in their exchange. Hannibal did his best to kiss Will's problems away, and Will tried to help his husband feel as confident as possible for the night that lay ahead. </p><p>	"What language do they speak in Norway anyway?" Will asked after they pulled away. </p><p>	"Norwegian, I believe. It descends from Old Norse and Germanic. They speak another language if I'm not mistaken, Sami. There are smaller regions that speak more widely spoken languages like Danish and Swedish, and everyone receives a little English education, so don't worry about fitting in immediently, my darling." </p><p>	Will chuckled. "This'll be the fourth country we've moved to, Hannibal. I've pretty much given up on the whole 'fitting in' thing." The man pushed back into Hannibal a little bit more for comfort. "It'll help now that we have Alexander. Everyone loves babies." </p><p>	Silence settled between them as they looked to their beloved son, the son that had been so unexpected but not unappreciated. Alexander had made their lives so much better in such a short amount of time, and Will could not believe he'd almost refused him.</p><p>	He was reminded just why he'd been so concerned when Alexander was screaming so loud Will's ears bled or pooped on his hands - he knew Hannibal thought he was going to throw Alexander out the window just to get some peace and quiet, but he wasn't <i>that</i> crazy - but he loved Alexander anyway. </p><p>	About two hours passed by in a tense, ugly silence. Will managed to close his eyes a few minutes in and get some sleep to Hannibal's surprise, and he made sure not to move a muscle so Will would not be disturbed. </p><p>	The humming that filled Hannibal's ears for a few minutes was his only warning.</p><p>	The humming began to get louder and louder until it was almost blaring, and Will was instantly awake. The pair stood off the bed, Alexander in Will's arms to see what was the commotion. Hannibal moved to look out the window while Will backed against the door, ready to unlock it if need be. </p><p>	Hannibal peered out into the darkness of the French countryside, and he saw all he needed to see very quickly. </p><p>	"Get out! Get out now!" Hannibal cried, and Will obeyed, turning and opening the lock quickly and pushing open the door. </p><p>	Hannibal stayed in the room, taking a step back, his muscles tensed in anticipation. Hannibal realized he'd sent Will and Alexander out with nothing more than the secret gun in the kitchen, but he was confident that Will could make it out to the car without much trouble. Will was highly capable and not even Hannibal wanted to mess with an angry, overprotective Will. </p><p>	The top of the man's head appeared at the bottom of the window sill, and Hannibal didn't wait a moment longer. He lunged forward and stuck his foot out the window, shattering the glass and sending thousands of shards down on the man's head. </p><p>	The man cried out as a few cut his cheeks, but he raised a hand to block any from his eyes before it could do any real damage. Hannibal reacted fast, grabbed a large shard of glass with his bare hand and slamming down against the man's arm, easily piercing skin and muscle. Blood gushed from the wound and the man cried out in pain again. </p><p>	"Who are you?!" Hannibal cried out angrily, raising the knife to deliver another slash. The man reached up with his injured arm and grabbed onto Hannibal's wrist, and when he attempted to pull back, the man came with, using Hannibal's momentum to pull himself fully in the room. </p><p>	Hannibal stumbled back, his balance all off. The man climbed elegantly into the room, dressed in a sleek black jumpsuit. Guns and knives were strapped to his body, and Hannibal was willing to bed he had a few more surprises stashed in his boots. </p><p>	"My name is Luther, and I've been sent to kill you." The man snarled, his voice exactly like the man's voice from the store. He had the same features, the same tattoos on his neck and base of his hands, and Hannibal was grateful for his sixth sense. They began to circle each other, moving around the room and not taking their eyes off the other for more than a moment. </p><p>	"Now that is a lie," Hannibal gambled. "if you had been sent to kill us you would have simply placed bombs around the house and blown it to heaven and back. So you need us alive to collect your bounty."</p><p>	Luther's face twitched; Hannibal was right. </p><p>	"Regardless, it's not going to be hard to collect you. All I need to do is get your husband and son and you'll come right along with me." Luther explained. </p><p>	Hannibal stopped his motion in front of the doorway leading outside. "I wish you luck, for that's not going to happen." </p><p>	"We'll see about that." Luther grinned. </p><p>	Luther drew one of his knives so they were evenly matched. His left foot hesitated for a moment and then his right was lunging forwards toward Hannibal, his right arm with the knife raised and his left arm covering his body as defense. </p><p>	Hannibal stepped right out of the way, Luther's attack missing him by inches. He lifted an arm and struck Luther on the side, hitting where his kidney was located with two strong strikes. Luther recovered quickly, switching the hand the knife was in and slashing up with his left, hitting the side of Hannibal's arm. </p><p>	The sharp blade cut right through his sleeve and ripped open a fresh wound in his own arm, blood bubbling up and trickling out. Hannibal hissed in pain and raised his guards to protect himself as the man used a well-placed back kick to send Hannibal flying backwards. </p><p>	Hannibal flew and hit the wall, causing the dressers to shake and a few pictures to fall over. Hannibal groaned, blinking around the headache that was beginning to pound behind his eyes. He was going to feel this tomorrow.</p><p>If he made it that long.</p><p>	Luther struck him in the gut before Hannibal had proper time to react, knocking the wind out of him. Hannibal gasped and couldn't even raise his hands to defend as Luther struck again, this blow hitting harder than the first. </p><p>	Hannibal's head cleared for just a moment, and that moment of clarity was all he needed to bring his knee up and straight into Luther's groin. The man cried out in pain and doubled over immediently, his guard completely down as his instinctively cowered. Hannibal reared his fist back and punched the man in the face, the thrill of the chase building up in his gut. </p><p>	Will had kept him from hunting for a long time now, but he had <i>missed</i> this feeling. The feeling of being a hunter and watching the hunted cower before you. He couldn't wait until the man started begging for his life, for that was truly the best part. </p><p>	Luther wasn't finished yet, however. </p><p>	Adrenaline must have filled his veins because soon he was on his feet again, a blade in both hands as he swiped out at Hannibal's neck with vigor. </p><p>	"I may get paid less for you being dead, but it will give my boss great satisfaction to see you at all!" Luther screamed, hitting the knife against Hannibal's shoulder and cutting straight through. Blood from the wound followed the knife and moved like a water fountain into the air, shooting straight up and some droplets hitting the ceiling while others fell back against both the men's faces. </p><p>	Luther grinned like a mad men and continued his attack, backing Hannibal towards the wall he'd hit earlier. Hannibal did his best to counter attack and keep his guards, and while he wasn't making much on the offensive at least he wasn't <i>dead</i>. </p><p>	Hannibal gasped in pain as Luther struck the knife through his leg, twisting and slicing the knife, ripping apart muscle on the way out. Hannibal's leg crumpled and spazed, and Hannibal lost his balance and fell to the floor, his leg screaming in pain as he reached down to clutch it. </p><p>	"Who sent you?" Hannibal coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. </p><p>	"An old friend who misses you very much," Luther replied, bring back his foot and kicking Hannibal in the gut. The beaten and abused man lay limp on the floor, the great feeling of being the predator replaced by being the prey. </p><p>	He hated this feeling more than anything. </p><p>	"It will be a shame to crush you, you are something of a legend. But I guess that will make me a legend for killing the great Ripper." Luther smiled, twirling the knife around in his hands. </p><p>	"Hey!" </p><p>	Hannibal looked up, a breath of relief escaping him as he saw Will standing behind Luther, gun raised to the man's forehead. </p><p>Will's eyes were narrowed and angry, and Hannibal couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. </p><p>	"That's my husband you son of a bitch." </p><p>	Will barely flinched as he pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun shot loud and echoing. Luther's head shot back before his entire body fell to the floor; dead. </p><p>	Will stared at him for a few moments, his expression blank. The gun fell to his side before it slipped from his hand, falling against the ground with a hard thud. </p><p>	Hannibal looked at him, watching as emotions flooded through Will's eyes. There was anger, shame, regret, pride. The feeling of victory and being the predator Hannibal recognized easily. He said nothing, letting Will work through it on his own.</p><p>	Will shook his head and knelt down beside Hannibal, analyzing his wounds. He flinched when he saw the extent of the damage on Hannibal's person, and kissed him roughly on the lips. </p><p>	"You bastard," Will muttered as he helped Hannibal sit up. "you absolute, complete and total bastard." </p><p>	"I love you too." Hannibal replied, a smile coming to his lips as Will placed his back gently against the wall. "Where's Alexander?"</p><p>	"Sleeping in his room. I put on his noise canceling headphones before I grabbed the gun and came in here. Sorry I took so long, it looked like you needed me." Will smirked as he carefully took off Hannibal's shirt. He pursed his lips at the man's complete torso before he gave Hannibal an annoyed look.</p><p>	"I would have killed him eventually. I was just warming up." Hannibal retorted jokingly as Will stood up and grabbed the medical kit from the top dresser. They had a complete stash of medical supplies, ranging from stitches to simple band aids and all sorts of pain killers. </p><p>	Will set to work, pouring some rubbing alcohol on the wound on Hannibal's shoulder, cleaning it and calmly beginning his work, and Hannibal did his best to stay still, despite the pain. </p><p>	Both of them ignored the dead body beside them. </p><p>	It took about an hour for Will to bandage and close all the wounds, and he'd done a damn good job if he dare say so himself. He carefully helped Hannibal to his feet, running and grabbing a plain sweatshirt for his husband to put on. It was the largest one they had so it wouldn't push or pull on his newly bandaged wounds. </p><p>	"Norway?" Will asked once Hannibal was on his feet. </p><p>	"Norway." Hannibal replied, lovingly looking at his husband. </p><p>	Will made quick work of throwing all their belongings in their suitcases. It was then he scolded Hannibal for buying so much clothes for Alexander, because now all his little shirts and booties could barely fit in their suitcases. Hannibal nodded along, doing his best to be useful despite the pain in his entire body. </p><p>	Will never looked so sexy as he lifted a sleeping Alexander into one arm and helped move Hannibal out the door with the other. He placed the man in the passenger seat and secured a still sleeping Alexander in the car seat before running back into the house to set the crime scene and get their luggage. </p><p>	He returned a few minutes later, all belongings in tow. He shoved them in the backseat and trunk, making sure it was able to close before he got in the car seat, starting the car. </p><p>	"You look beautiful," Hannibal whispered, reaching across and placing a hand on Will's thigh. The younger man rolled his eyes and spared Hannibal a glance before looking back to the road. </p><p>	"You look terrible." Will replied, his voice filled with both anger and relief. </p><p>	"You were excellent, you know. I know you haven't wanted either of us to kill since we fled America." Hannibal praised next. "You saved my life." </p><p>	"Won't be the last time." Will blushed. "And it was either you or him, and I happen to like you, so I'd like to keep you." </p><p>	"I like you too." Hannibal replied, squeezing Will's leg and looking back towards the road. </p><p>	They lived about an hour from the airport, and Hannibal called ahead to secure their tickets and departure time from the agency. Hannibal pulled a few favors - Will had no ideas he had favors to pull in the French Air Travel - but got them a private flight so no one would bother them and they could fit all their luggage. </p><p>	They were about fifteen minutes out from the airport when Alexander stirred awake. </p><p>	"Pa?" The little boy whispered, and Will slammed on the breaks. "Pa…pa?" </p><p>	"Did you just say that?" Will put the car in park and whipped around to look at Alexander, who was half hidden from view. "Did you just say my name, Alexander?" </p><p>	"Papa." Alexander gurgled again, and a bright smile came to Will's face. It wasn't long before he was laughing, tears coming to his eyes as he reached back to grab Alexander's hand. </p><p>	"Ha ha!" Will looked back to Hannibal, who grinned and rolled his eyes. "You hear that?! I win! He said <i>Papa</i>! That's me!" </p><p>	Hannibal smiled brightly. "Yes, he did. So you win, my love." </p><p>	Will did not stop smiling until he fell asleep on the plane ride to Norway, but Hannibal didn't stop smiling at all, watching Alexander and Will sleep the plane ride away, the trials of the night fading behind the clouds below them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Murder husbands live to see another day ;) </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>